


Kiss and Tell

by Stareena



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crafty ladies are crafty, Gen, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a BBQ party at his house, Jensen discovers that he and his good friend Christian Kane have shared an on screen kiss with Alona Tal but more importantly is when she told them both that they were the best on screen kiss she'd ever had. Determined to make her fess up as to who was the best kisser, the boys decide to plan something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

“Wait… you had a kiss with Alona?” Jensen was mid burger flip when he looked up at his friend Christian. Eyes about as wide as the burger he was flipping, beer bottle in his opposite hand raised nearly to his lips.

“Uh, yeah. Where the hell you been man, do you even watch my stuff?” Christian Kane was handing a plate of veggies to be grilled, to Jensen.

“What kind of kiss was it?” Jensen Ackles woke up from his shock and took a pull on his beer. Burger flipped.

“A kiss.” Christian shrugged a little peeved, setting the platter on the nearby table.

“Well, was it a dry one the lips, like you give a friend kinda kiss?” Jensen looked up with his eyes.

“It was just a kiss, like two people…wait….” Turning slowly, he looked at Jensen, “You… had a kiss with Alona?”

Attempting to hide his smirk, badly, Jensen cleared his throat and looked back at the grill. “Yep.”

The silence that fell over the two men became deafening, as compared to the house and patio areas where everyone else was sitting around waiting on the food. Christian folded his arms over his chest and glared at Jensen, who stood tall and despite taking on a casual stance, was poised in case Christian charged. It had been known to happen occasionally between the two Texans.

“She tell you it was one of the best kisses she’d ever had?” Christian growled.

Nodding his head, Jensen turned and looked over to the couch on the patio, watching Alona talk with a few friends. Following his friend’s gaze, Christian also looked at the blond. A quick glance back saw Jensen’s eyes on him, eyebrow raised. Giving one single nod to Jensen, Christian walked over to the couch while Jensen took another pull on his drink, smirking. Poor thing had no idea what was about to happen.

“Heya ladies, everything okay over here?” Alona, Danneel Ackles, Vicki Vantoch and Genevieve Padalecki all looked up and at the new comer.

“You gonna sing to us tonight Chris?” Gen asked as she sipped her beer demurely.

Chuckling, Christian stood with his hands on the back of the seat Alona was sitting in, “Depends.”

“On what?” Vicki piped up.

“If I can get this here pretty little lady to sing with me.” Christian looked down at Alona, “Come on Al, be like old times again, remember?” He said, giving her his fullest smile.

“What? No. Hell no. I don’t sing.” Alona shook her head emphatically.

“Aw come on Al. We could even sing that song we did on the show, that way you know you can sing it.” He offered.

Turning in her seat, she faced the Country Singer, “Chris that was like, 2009 2010. I don’t remember the words.” She sat back down, “Go ask Jensen, he’ll sing with ya, if you get more beer in him first.” She grinned at Danneel.

“I could smooth things over with Jen if you like, Chris.” Dani spoke up.

“Or Mish could sing for us.” Vicki snickered behind her glass of wine.

Groans were met all around.

“I’ll get you to sing, you just watch.” Chris pointed at Alona as he walked away back towards the grill.

“The hell was that about?” Gen asked the women.

“No idea. But knowing Christian…and the way he’s whispering to Jen, they’re up to something.” Dani looked over at the grill.

“I’m on it.” Vicki stood up and walked inside the house. Making her way into the kitchen, she found Jared and her husband, Misha talking together over glasses of wine and bottles of beer.

“Gentlemen.” Vicki slinked up to Misha, wrapping her arms around his waist, slotting in perfectly against his side.

“Heya babe,” Misha kissed her temple, “What shaking bacon?”

Glancing up at the moose of a friend, she made an exaggerated face of thinking, lips pursed, eyes narrowed, staring down Jared.

“What?” He asked, grin on his face.

“Okay, you can help too.” Vicki glances over her shoulder before leaning in, conspiratorially , “Christian and Jen are up to something. Chris is trying to get Alona to sing and she doesn’t want to… but I don’t think it’s that.”

Nodding his head, Misha’s eyes far off and slitting closed, “I see, very serious.”

“You’re both now officially on my team but I need you to be my double agents and find out what’s going on.”

Standing up, about to protest, Jared’s mouth was opened before Vicki took a step forward.

“Must I remind you of Burbank?” An eyebrow raised slowly, causing Jared’s eyes to widened in panic.

“Burbank?” Misha grinned, “What’s Burbank?”

“Burbank is a city in Los Angeles County in Southern California.” Vicki replied flippantly.

Letting out a breath he had been holding, Jared looked between Misha and his wife before nodding, “Can’t believe you’re blackmailing me…” He pouted.

“All I want to know is what they’re planning, then if you want out, then you’re out.” Vicki crossed her arms.

“Fine, but then I’m out.” Jared pointed a finger at her, faking anger. Vicki was not impressed. Looking back at Misha, Jared flipped his head in the direction of the door, taking a fortifying pull from his wine.

“And act natural, Jare.” Vicki stood her ground watching the two men stop at the doors to the patio, “I find out either one of them has been tipped off, I sing about Burbank.”

Huffing, Jared skulked out on to the patio followed by a manic Misha.

Smiling to herself, she knew her job was only half done. Moving towards the living room, Vicki knew who she needed to aid her on her quest.

Meanwhile Misha sashayed in an over-exaggerated cowboy walk over towards the grill.

“Howdy pardners.” He tipped an imaginary cowboy hat to Jensen and Christian, who stared, unmoving. A long silence descended among the men.

“He always like this?” Christian asked Jensen, his eyes still on Misha.

“Yeah,” Jensen likewise had not moved, “Pretty much.”

“Was he dropped on his head?” Christian turned and looked down in Jensen’s direction.

“Not sure.” Suddenly his face lit up, “I could call his mom.” Jensen pulled out his cellphone.

“I regret making you the alternative-alternative emergency contact for my mother.” Misha sighed looking at the food.

“Well, if you and Sasha die in some weird yoga related death…”

“Dude.” Jared spoke up, frowning.

“How’s the food?” Misha asked.

“Nearly done. Grilling Jared’s vegetables,” Jensen looked up pointing his tongs at the tall man, “Honestly I don’t know where Jared stops and Sam begins.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

The two TV brothers chuckled.

“So… ah… what’s up?” Jared looked up at the two men manning the grill. “How’s… things?”

“Smooth Jare.” Misha muttered.

“Nothing. Just… about done.” Jensen shrugged. Jared nodded his head a little too enthusiastically. It made Misha want to cringe. Setting his face into one of concentration, Jared put a hand on his hip and looked at the burgers.

“What are you really up to?” He asked quietly.

Misha had to force himself to NOT facepalm.

“What’s… going on?” Jensen looked between the two. Jared lowered his head before looking at Misha.

“Vicki… is trying to find out what you’re up to.” Jared sighed, looking at his feet.

“Really, Jared? Really?” Misha looked up confused.

“That true, Mish?” Jensen turned hard eyes on his friend.

“I… erm…” Misha clamed up, being put on the spot.

“And you went to drama school.” Jensen chided, smirk growing across his lips. Christian snickered.

“So... the girls want to know what’s up…” Christian turned and looked over at the women.

“Time to play, gentlemen.” Jensen rubbed his hands together.

“You do know those are our wives… and they don’t play fair.” Jared pointed out, a little intimidated by his diminutive wife.

“What is going on anyway or are you two just being creepers?” Misha asked before taking the tongs from Jensen and turning over some of the corn on the cobs.

“We just discovered we both kissed Alona on our shows.” Jensen stepped back.

“So? We’ve all kissed lots of people on projects.” Jared shrugged, confused.

“She told us both we were the best.” Christian piped up in his husky voice, arms still crossed.

“Oh really?” Misha looked up.

“Please tell me Cas and Jo didn’t have a kiss scene that I somehow missed.” Jensen rolled his eyes.

“No but I find that really funny.” He pointed the tongs at the two men, “You two need to zip up and move past the fact she’s playing you both against each other.”

Looking at each other, Jensen and Christian smirked, “Nah.” The said in unison.

“So, what? Why not just confront her about it?” Jared asked.

“Because this is more fun, Jared.” Jensen looked up at the taller man.

“Look, you know I love a great prank as much as the next man but… it’s… it’s our wives.”

“Scared of Gen, Jare?” Christian jabbed.

“Hell yes I am.” Jared laughed.

“Mish? Can we count on you?” Jensen looked to the blue eyed man.

“Vicki is a mastermind,” He looked up from the grill, “I’m in.” He grinned, “Been a while since we’ve had a good tete-a-tete.”

“Hey Jay, burgers almost ready?” Richard Speight Jr. walked up, one hand in his pocket the other holding a beer.

“Yep, just about.” Jensen eyed the man cautiously.

“What? Got something in my beard?” Rich absently scratched his chin.

“No, you’re good man.” Christian spoke up.

“Hey, you heard anything about what the girls are up to?” Misha asked, inclining his head in a very Castiel like manner.

“The girls? No, why? Something going down?” Rich glanced back once at the couch before looking back at the boys.

Looks were exchanged.

“I’m out of this. You three have fun sleeping on couches. Misha… don’t blow up the world.” Jared turned and walked away.

“Okay…” Rich said slowly.

“The girls think we’re up to something.” Jensen filled him in.

“Ah.” Rich took a sip, watching the fire in the grill, “Are you?”

“Of course we are.” Jensen mocked.

“Alona told both Jensen and I we were the best screen kiss she’d ever had.” Christian spoke up from his spot.

“That so?” Rich grinned, “And so… what, you’re looking to somehow exact revenge?”

“Well… no, not really. We… we hadn’t gotten that far.” Jensen took a drink of his beer.

“Is there a plan?” Rich looked at each of their blank faces, “I’m taking that as a big no.” Rich took a swig and stood for a moment thinking, “Okay, I got an idea, just… follow my lead.”  Nodding their heads, they got moving. Jensen set his beer down and started helping Misha pull the food off the grill.

Chuckling, Misha finished plating the corn even as Jensen bellowed “COME AND GET IT!”

***

Dinner was fun. Lots of laughs, lots of food, just the way Jensen and Danneel liked it. It was rare that they managed to get everyone together, wives too. Christian and Alona showing up were bonuses in both of their books.

Sitting around the large table outside under the Texas stars, the friends enjoyed their after dinner drinks. Jensen, Rich, Misha and Christian kept exchanging glances and silent movements trying to hold a conversation silently. The women found it hysterical.

“You know, I just got the final edit of The Evil Gene the other day.” Rich spoke up. “I almost forgot about this love scene I did for it…”

“You had a love scene in a slasher movie?” Jared chuckled, “You know the rule for that means your character dies.”

“Thank you House of Wax.” Rich bit back.

“My Bloody Valentine.” Jensen raised his hand, his other wrapped around Danneel’s shoulders.

“We aren’t talking about you  in that.” Rich snipped, earning a chuckle from Jensen, “No, the reason why I brought it up was because that woman tried to eat my face during our kiss. And that wasn’t part of the movie!”

Everyone chuckled or groaned.

“Wait, remember the character Madison? In the early days of Supernatural?”

“Retro-natural.” Misha muttered.

“When she kissed me it was like kissing wet pasta.” Noises of protest were made as Jared laughed, “It was awful! Like her lips were dead.”

“I had very little competition.” Gen piped up, big grin on her face.

“My best screen kiss was you babe.” Jared smiled, leaning down to kiss her lips. Awws and gag noises filled up the night air.

“I had some good lip action in 24,” Misha mused, “Had a really hot almost kiss in TSA America.”

Danneel laughed, “That was my favorite episode.”

“You like a little hot man on man action, Danni?” Misha grinned.

“I read Destiel and Cockles smut, what do you think?” She shrugged. Jensen choked on his beer.

“You get me.” Misha said with great exaggerated emotion. Turning his attention to his flustered friend, Misha moved in, “What about you Jen, and any kiss with Danni doesn’t count.”

Eyes widening, he looked at his wife for a moment before looking back, “You want me to get my ass kicked?”

“No, I’m interested.” Danneel sat up.

“Oh. Um… well…” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking clearly uncomfortable. If Misha hadn’t caught Christian’s smirk, he might have saw this as a sincere act, “Well, outside of you, honey,” Jensen kissed his wife’s cheek, “It was actually Alona.”

Looking up startled, Alona looked at the Ackles, “What?”

“Wait.” Danneel sat up and looked back at her husband, “You kissed Alona?”

Looking confused, Jensen laughed nervously, “Come on Danni, you’ve seen the episode. Right?”.

“No.” She looked over at Alona with a glare.

“What? It was my job!”

“Yeah but he’s my husband and you and I are friends! You didn’t think to tell me this?”

“Now, now, kids. We’re all friends here.” Rich stood up trying to calm the ladies and Jensen. “It was for the show, Dee. It’s not like Alona makes a habit of kissing all of us.”

Alona looked guilty. For a brief moment Christian and Jensen were a little happy that a spotlight was on their friend about this.

“You haven’t kissed anyone else here, have you, Lona?” Vicki asked.

“Just… Christian.”

“WHAT?!” Danneel stood up.

“It was for Leverage!”

“Blackmail?” Danni screwed her face up.

“The show, you moron.” Alona spat back. Danni’s eyes got huge while the table fell into a moment of silence.

“That’s it.” Danni charged forward flinging a handful of coleslaw at Alona. Shrieking, Alona jumped back, looking at her clothes. You could see the moment revenge lit in her eyes, when she looked up through her long blond hair.

“It’s on.” Taking some of the grilled vegetables she flung it towards Danni but his Jensen instead.

“The fuck!?”

A full out food fight erupted between the two women, with the spectators hiding or running for cover. Christian and Jensen jumped in to pull the two women from the table, ending the fight as quickly as it had started.

“Danneel, enough!” Jensen bellowed.

“What’s wrong with you?” Christian manhandled Alona.

The following silence was pierced by hysterical laughter from Alona and Danneel. Looking at each other, the two men holding them at bay were totally lost.

“The hell is wrong with you?” Jensen was in full blown Dean mode.

“Your faces!” Danni laughed harder pointing at her husband. Vicki and Rich joined in as well. The rest of the guests stood, confused.

“Idiots.” Alona breathed, “We knew you were up to something.” Pulling herself out of Christian’s grip she pulled some spaghetti noddles out of her from the pasta salad, “The kiss? You too were scheming about our kisses?” She put her hands on her hips, “What are you two, 8 years old or something?”

Misha snickered.

“You’re not off the hook, double agent.” Vicki chimed in.

“Wha-!?” Jensen looked at Misha, mouth hanging open, stunned his friend would betray them.

“You’re letting Jared off!” Misha piped up.

“Because he told us what was going on. I just needed a catalyst.” Vicki smirked.

“Thank you!” Rich bowed.

“You were all in on this?” Jensen pointed at them.

“Yep.

“See if I let you come over again.” He turned and looked at Danni while his friends laughed.

“Honey, I’ve seen the episode with you and Alona and you forget I loved Leverage.”

"What about the kiss had you both bothered?"

"You told us that we were the best on screen kiss you'd ever had." Christian growled.

Alona smiled at both men. "Yes that's true."

Jensen went to speak but had nothing to say.

“So, Dee, you’re the lady of the house, what do you think their punishment should be?” Alona stepped closer to Mrs. Ackles.

“I think Christian and Jensen should clean up this mess on their own.”

“Come on.” Christian muttered.

“And Misha?” Alona raised an eyebrow at the blue eyed man.

“Let Vicki deal with Misha.” Danni smirked and eveil grin at her friend.

“Aw, that’s… so much worse.” Misha muttered even as Vicki smacked his arm.

“Well, Jay, you know where all the cleaning stuff is.” Danneel stood up on tiptoes and kissed her husband’s lips, “Lona, let’s get cleaned up.”

“You two taking a shower together?” Jensen smirked hopefully.

“Yep,” Alona pulled Danneel into her side, wrapping an arm around her slim waist, “Shame you two are out here cleaning.” Walking inside the two women laughed.

“Oh, damn, look at the time, I have to… not be here.” Rich spoke up breaking the silence that the girls left in their wake.

“Uh, yeah, we need to get home. Check on the kids.” Jared stood up, helping Gen to her feet.

“The boys are with your mom.” Jensen shot back.

“By, had a lovely time, Jensen!” Gen smirked, dragging her husband with her.

“I… uh… I don’t know… what to do…” Misha looked at Vicki, who smiled sweetly.

“I’m joining Lona and Danni, you three can clean.” Rising stoically, Vicki walked into the kitchen and to emphasize her statement, she closed the sliding glass door.

“That’s cold.” Christian muttered.

“You are all off my Christmas card list.” Jensen muttered, assessing the table.

“Fine. We’ll just have to… figure out payback for this.” Misha spoke up before his eyes went wide, “The hell am I thinking?”

“This is why Jared and I don’t prank each other anymore, we always were upping the anty.”

The three men looked at each other before shuffling around the table, scraping food off the top and doing their best to straighten.

“Jen totally forgot that you hired cleaners for tonight?” Vicki spoke up from the kitchen window.

“That’s what he gets for being a dumbass.” Danni smirked.

“Yeah but you love him.” Alona looked at the other blond.

“Yep. Wouldn’t have him any other way.” Danni straightened up, “Showers then wine.”

Hoots of excitement were made as the ladies departed for their individual tasks.

**Author's Note:**

> Not happy with the story. Clearly it wasn't beta'd but it was based on a dream I had and I HAD to get it out there.


End file.
